Honor of the Rising Sun
by animefreak249
Summary: The rise of the corrupt, the fall of the truthful, and outcasts' appearance in Marche's clan. With no choice, they must fight to survive from corruption and death.
1. Long Anticipation

I've wanted to change this plot so much that I had to delete this story. Sorry for those that read the story earlier. For those that don't know, this used to have been my first story Tears of the Past that I didn't do such a hot job on. It took me this long just to think of this plot, and I find it better. Some of the characters will be the same, but how everything is put together and the antagonists (and whatnot) are different for the most part. And the title…I just like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced or whatever else that I forgot to mention, but I do partially own a few characters (as in they still belong to Square Enix, but the idea behind them I own).

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 1

Long Anticipation

Three days has passed since Marche, Montblanc, and the small clan completed their very first mission. During a meeting at the pub, Marche overheard the pubmaster talking to someone who's looking for information on the next fighting event. He became curious about this, wanting to know more. He went to the pubmaster and spoke up in their conversation.

"Um, excuse me, but what is this fighting event that you speak of?" Marche questioned.

"Yes, yes, the fighting event," the pubmaster noted. "The fighting events are at Sphrom, which is home to the Bangaa fighting event. There's also the fighting event for other races as well, just not as exciting. These fighting events used to have been illegal about 20 years ago, but the Bernevia palace found out about the event and regulated them with rules. They have a judge there to help run these things in an orderly fashion and prevent death. However, it's still considered old school style, just without the death part of it."

The customer spoke up now, knowing the system better. "In other words, the fighting events use no holds barred ruling. The betting also helps keep them coming back to see their favorite fighter win while helping the Bernevia palace running their tax system in order. The fighters there are amazingly strong. However…there was one that I haven't seen in years."

"Who would that be?"

The customer turned to Marche and explained more. "His real name is unknown, and he's not known to be much of a talker. He came there as a child and fought a couple of matches that he was brutally beaten in. We all hated him, both bangaa and humans. The only race that seemed to sympathize for him is the Vieras. He's a weak White Monk, and his status showed that he may not be alive today."

"How do you know?"

"He's a damned half breed. A half bangaa and a half human. You can never find any of those around here these days. Back then, maybe, but nowadays, they don't have them around anymore, and any half breeds are considered an abomination. They've been born to live and make our lives cruel. However, I would like to ask you why you're so curious about these fighting arenas."

"I was just wondering if I can get in."

"Sure, just come with me tomorrow so that we can get some good seats."

Marche turned around and went back to his clan to explain to them what is going on now. However, Montblanc came up to Marche and began to speak with him.

"You should know that the Sphrom Fighting arena is a dangerous place to be, kupo." Montblanc advised.

"I understand, Montblanc," Marche said, "but I would really like to see this event. I never got to see a fight really happen yet, and I would like to see it happen."

"Besides, we don't have the money to go, kupo."

Marche stood there, thinking about how they're going to get any money for this. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and began to speak.

"It'll be on me if you want to go. You and your whole clan."

Marche turned around, looking at the pubmaster as he handed them a sack of gil.

"If you have extra, use it any way you'd like. Keep it, use it in the bets, heck, you can even give it to the poor if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks."

With that, Marche began to go to the market to buy more supplies with their own funds. However, something seemed to catch his eye as he saw someone walking down the empty street. He got a closer look and saw a Templar walking the street, yet this Templar appeared to be much smaller than the average bangaa. The other odd thing is that his head seems smaller than usual, which is not really possible for a bangaa. What troubled him the most is that this bangaa had no tail, unlike all the other bangaa. Marche was about to follow, but he had to let that go and get his supplies for the next mission that they'll go on, that is if they do get another mission soon. He went to the female store owner and began to purchase some of their needed supplies as the thought of the bangaa is still glued to his head.

He returned to see the soldier, Bernardo, standing in wait for him. He seemed to have a look in his eyes that could mean that he doesn't like what he's hearing.

"I hear that you want to go to the fighting event, are you not?" Bernardo questioned.

"Yes, but I really want to see this since this sounds very interesting," Marche said.

"True, but I'll have to ask Lita what she thinks on it. She is the only person that has gone to one of these things, and her insights about them should help us.

"Okay, besides, her whole family has consisted of archers in those tournaments, right?"

"Yes, they're all professional archers who will occasionally fight in one of these things in the Targets contest. Maybe she can give us some advice while we're there."

"Okay."

With that, they all went in, seeing Lita, Montblanc, and Theodore speaking at a table as they're discussing this fighting event and what to watch out for. Not only does she know these things well, but she's been going to these things for a while, giving her a distinctive advantage as to who to bet on.

The next day rolled around as they had to get up early to arrive at the fighting arena in Sphrom. Luckily, the travel only took about a few hours to get there since the towns are only a few miles away from each other. They managed to get some good seats: the front row. Marche sat there with the other clan members as they watched the fights go on down in the dirt filled arena, almost like the old fighting coliseums that Marche remembers reading about in his history class in the real world. So far, Lita was correct with who would win and who would lose so far, yet they've only had one bad call in the beginning because of a lucky shot. Marche sat there, seeing how these fights are quite boring as they're the basic hack and slash moments. Very few have used, or attempted to use, any form of martial arts in their fighting techniques. The fight that was going on now finally ended, leaving Marche sitting there bored out of his mind. The fight didn't last long, as the rest were as quick, and he's about to leave soon. The victorious bangaa stood there, drinking some potion to revitalize himself as he's calling out to any challengers.

"Anyone who'ss willing to fight me will be granted the honor for being brave enough as to challenging the besst of the besst. Do I have any takerss?"

Marche was about to get up and leave until he heard a voice over everyone else's, calling to the challenge.

"I will take that challenge!"

Marche looked up, seeing that same bangaa from yesterday emerging from the lower halls. As he came out into the open, everyone went silent as to who stood there. The Templar had a weapon sheathed at his side and a spear like weapon slung to his back. It seems as if the Templar is willing to accept the challenge. At that moment, the thought about the bangaa hit him. He must be the half bangaa that the guy spoke of.

"_And if he's the half bangaa, then he is still alive. Maybe I'll ask him to join our clan if I have that opportunity."_


	2. Risks Taken

Here's the next chapter. Please note that there may be classes that you've never heard of in either FFT or FFTA just because of my idiotic mind. This is just fair warning before you get confused. Also, I mentioned how there will be very minor implementations of WWE stuff. Well, that's only maybe a couple of techniques, that's all. The rest are probably considered in some martial arts (like Jujitsu (the grappling martial arts)). Please review.

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 2

Risks Taken

Marche could only sit there as he kept his eye on the Templar. He's seen many Templar before, but he's also heard that their numbers are dwindling these days and they can only be found at the Bernevia Palace. But seeing a Templar in this arena is something that never happens. He's heard of many other classes that have been in here, but never has there been a Templar. He's heard so much about them that he hoped that he can recruit a Templar into his clan.

"_Despite that I've known the Templar to be slow, I'm take that this one can be an exception."_

The Templar began to proceed forward until someone threw a cup that barely missed him. He only stood there, letting the crowds jeers come at him. He doesn't care what they think; he only cares about getting something that he wants. People began to make bets at this moment as they're throwing in their bets as to who would win. He began to look towards someone with a young viera Summoner who hasn't even come to age yet. He understands the laws of slavery, and he also understands the distress in the young viera's eyes. The man that owns her is trying to enter his slave in the betting.

"Anyone willing to take this young viera for a bet?" the man asked. "She's open to anyone who's willing to take her."

A nu mou stood up, calling to the man about her. "I would take her if she was actually worth more."

The man turned towards the nu mou and tried to persuade him. "She's worth a bunch, ya know. A rare treasure to find such a young Summoner."

Marche could only sit there as the young viera sat on the bench with her arms chained. It's also apparent that people aren't taking the bets. He was about to call over, but was pulled back down. Turning to his right, he saw that Bernardo didn't allow him to go.

"Bernardo, what's your problem?" Marche asked.

Bernardo took his hand off of Marche's shoulder, taking a deep breath to speak. "If you take the bet, then our reputation may as well go down the drain."

"What reputation?"

"Our reputation is that we cannot bring in slaves."

"So? Can't we just tell them that they're free?"

Lita leaned close to Marche and began to speak to him. "The law of slavery is that a person outside the clan has the authority to issue their freedom. Clans can own and sell slaves, but they can't issue their freedom."

"And how are slaves found?"

"Slaves are generally the female population of any race. The majority of them are of the viera and human race. How they're a slave is if a family has to sell their child for money, which is common since the families that do this are in poverty. Once you sell them, you have to either accept it or buy them back for a hefty price. If you want them back, they either have to be free or the family must pay the slave owner. Only the rich can own them since they can only be received through the Bernevia Palace for a high price. Once you own a slave, you can do what you want wit them."

Marche sat there with a disgusted look on his face "That's cruel!"

Lita has that same feeling as she can understand this as well as a friend of hers she knows had a sister sold to the slavery market. "I understand how you feel, Marche. Just understand that we can't do anything."

Marche faced forward again, focusing on the fight that is about to come up. However, he saw that the Templar is walking in the direction of the noisy man who kept trying to put his slave on wager.

"I'm putting my slave on the stand for the Gladiator! Anyone who is willing to take this bet, take it now!"

The Templar stopped about 10 feet from the wall that stood 5 feet up from the ground to the stands. He then called out to the man, answering to the wager.

"I'll take that wager."

The man peered down to the Templar, oddly confused as to why a contestant is taking a bet. "You're challenging me?"

The Templar stood there, emotionless as he's staring to the man. "Yes, I am."

"Ha, it's rare to find a contestant to accept a bet. You're the first in ages to do so. Besides, what good is it to you to have a slave?"

The Templar's glare became colder as he would seem confident mentally, that is if he is. "What does it mean to you?"

"I bet I know your reasons why."

The Templar turned around and began to walk to the center at a slow pace. However, he's still listening to the man.

"I bet the reason why you want this viera is because only half breeds like you will take a half breed for his own pleasure."

The Templar stopped in his tracks. His right hand seemed to be clutched, but it's not for sure since the sleeves of the Templar cloak are covering his hands. The Templar quickly turned around and threw a punch at the man with his human looking hands, sending out what's known as Air Render. The wave of energy began to fly to him as the crowd around him ran. The energy dissipated a few feet from him, leaving the man in shock. Marche turned and looked to the Templar as he had a cold glare in his eyes. The Templar spoke up, barking at the man.

"Never assume for that reason! I would never do anything like that to her ever!"

The viera looked up, noticing the Templar on the field as his words seemed to catch her. The Templar turned around, walking to the center to begin his fight. Marche couldn't believe what he saw, seeing a Templar lash out like that. He understands that the Templar has the authority to strike if they're given permission to by their superiors or if the enemy takes the first strike. This Templar may not be exactly the most honorable one, however.

The Templar finally made it to the center as the 80 foot wide battlefield surrounded him with the people jeering at him and others cheering on the Gladiator. The Gladiator held his Ogun blade at hand as the blade is well known to help ensure victories as that blade is what he always uses against any weapon. The Templar unsheathed the spear on his back as he held it in both of his hands with the tip pointing at the Gladiator. The Gladiator can only laugh at the weapon to its appearance.

"You think you can fool uss by wielding a fake Bangaa Sspike?"

The crowd began to mock the Templar with laughs to a fool. However, this is what he wanted as a smirk came to his face. Marche leaned towards the clan's bangaa Warrior, questioning him as to the weapon.

"Hey, Nat, why are they mocking him for his weapon?"

"The sspear that he wieldss iss that of the design to the Bangaa Sspike," Nat explained. "It'ss impossible to find one of those ssince there's only one and the only Bangaa Sspike."

"I see, and he has an imitation?"

"Yess, at leasst I presume. The only way we'd know for sure iss if thiss Gladiator can break it with hiss powerful sstrikes."

The Gladiator began to charge in quickly with a powerful swing that can easily break any novice class or fake weaponry with ease. The Templar backed off and avoided the lateral strike as he prepared to give a counterstrike. The Templar charged energy and lashed out a powerful Air Render at the Gladiator. The Gladiator avoided the strike with ease and began to charge energy in his Ogun Blade. He lashed out with a vertical strike with greater strength than before, which can probably break any intermediate type weapons if possible. However, the Templar brought his weapon up to block the strike. As soon as the blade connected, a loud clang echoed in the arena as sparks flew off of the spear. The Gladiator backed off, seeing as how his tactics failed.

"But…no imitation can withsstand that kind of a sstrike!" The gladiator said.

The Templar stood up again, looking to the cowering Gladiator. "Very true; no fake can withstand that. However, this is no imitation. This is the real thing! The legendary weapon, the Bangaa Spike, is now here before you!"

Everyone in the crowd could only gape as the Templar stood there, holding his Bangaa Spike up high for everyone to see as the almost Trident like weapon is there in the field of battle.


	3. The Rabid Beast Within

I'd better get going on this story since this is actually tied to my other stories (I'm VERY odd, I know).

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 3

The Rabid Beat Within

The arena stood in silence as everyone gazed at the legendary weapon that could never be found. Not until now that this weapon has come back under existence. The Templar has a firm grip of the Bangaa Spike as the trident like weapon points to his target. The Gladiator stood there with his Ogun Blade rattled in his hands.

"I see that you're shaking," The Templar mocked. "I thought the Gladiators were fearless."

The Gladiator snapped out of his trance as he heard that. He brought his blade up and held it in his hand. "I will never losse to a half-breed like you! You're jusst a fool who doessn't know my sstrength."

The crowd began to jeer at the Templar once again in favor to the Gladiator. The Templar merely smirked as this is something he'll be taking into his advantage.

Marche sat there, bored once again as he wished to see more action and less talk. His mind kept rewinding to the time he first saw him yesterday, noticing the physical features. From what he's listening to, he also notices that this bangaa doesn't slur his S's like how the other bangaa has that trait.

Marche came across a thought of how this match is getting nowhere as the two combatants are only standing there, doing nothing. _"Now I'm having my doubts about hiring this bangaa to the clan…"_

The Gladiator stood there with a cocky smirk, holding the blade up to attack, regardless of the weapon the half-breed wielded. He isn't prepared to lose to a half-breed quite yet, and he won't do so now.

"Jusst remember. I am Bingley Tarboyzhe, the reigning champion of thiss arena," the Gladiator called. "Remember my name as I slay you."

"Technically, Bingley, you can't kill me," the Templar said. "He must uphold all the rules regardless of race."

"I don't care what you tell me, you fool. I will sstill defeat you one way or another."

Bingley began to charge at the Templar with reckless abandon, not taking any strategy as to how to get around. The Templar hoped for this and rolled out of the way. He took the tail end of his Bangaa Spike and jammed it into Bingley's ribs. Not only that, but the force that he applied is enough to send Bingley flying a good 3 meters. Bingley stood up again, not knowing how this is actually happening. He's fought against everyone, including any Templar that got in his way; but this guy, he managed to avoid an attack that should've left the opponent too paralyzed to move. The Templar can see the shock in Bingley's eyes.

"Bingley, you can't win with intimidation. I've been psychologically trained for situations like this, and I won't lose to you if that's the only strategy you have."

Bingley can see the Judge from the corner of his eye as he also knows that the Judge will take his side. The Judge gave a nod, knowing that this is the only way that he can win. Bingley began to lash out at the Templar with everything that he's got. The problem now is that the Templar is blocking every single strike, anticipating the next after the other. The Templar's patience began to wane away, knowing that if this keeps up, there'd be no end to this. The Templar took one opportunity and caught Bingley's wrist with his Ogun Blade swinging. With one quick reaction, the Templar twisted Bingley's arm around, causing Bingley to fly into a front flip onto his back. Bingley would've been catching his breath if he hadn't seen the Bangaa Spike that began to plunge for him. Bingley rolled out of the way and stood up again. The Templar still has a firm grip on his Bangaa Spike, seeing that the Templar is now turning the tables with the psychological intimidations.

"_And I believe I have no other choice then."_ Bingley thought.

Bingley can see the Judge again, but this time, he's facing the Judge. The Judge nodded in compliance to what Bingley will do. If it'll take anything to win, then he'll go to that extreme.

"I guess thiss iss good-bye to your betting chip!"

Not only did it surprise the viera, but it also surprised the Templar as well. Bingley turned to his left and began to run to the crowd with his blade still at hand. The Templar kept running as fast as he could, not wanting anything to happen to her for whatever reasons that only he knows. Bingley jumped over the wall and into the crowd, preparing to kill her. He landed in front of the viera, pinning her in the process. He had his blade in a reverse hand position and prepared to thrust it at her. The viera could only look away, shrieking in fear as crowds ran, sat down enjoying the match, or were prepared to fight Bingley. The blade made the sound of puncturing through cloth. He did get what he wanted, which is blood to be spilt; however, it wasn't the right person. The viera looked up again, seeing a blue cloak draped over her with a body in it. Bingley looked to the foolish Templar as he made his last breath in attempt to save her. He can only smirk, taking his Ogun blade out of the Templar's back. Not even a half-breed could survive that.

"Ssuch a fool, thinking that his ssacrifice iss worth ssomething."

Bingley turned around and stepped over the wall and down to the arena, where he can claim his victory. The viera, crying in sympathy for the Templar, held him close as she felt that he deserves her tears. Marche and Montblanc came close to the Templar until someone held their shoulders. Marche looked over his shoulder, seeing a very concerned Lita.

"What's wrong?" Marche asked.

Lita doesn't seem to be answering, but her gaze is either to the viera or to the Templar. Either way, something is going on there. Lita began to back away, seeing that what is to happen now is dangerous. Marche looked as well, now seeing movement in the Templar's body. The young viera also felt this as the Templar began to stand once again. Bingley couldn't believe his eyes as he didn't know what to make of this. He then whipped his head to the Judge.

"I thought you weren't going to save him!"

That comment gave Marche and his clan members a feeling of uneasiness as they heard of this. The Judge is breaking the laws of the Sphrom fighting arena.

"But…I-I don't know what's going on here!"

Bingley refocused his attention back to the approaching Templar. However, there seems to be a bone chilling expression in how he's coming. Head barely down, arms limp, but he's walking in a straight path. Not only that, but those that can feel energy began to sense something and began to flee to higher grounds; mainly the Magic casters and Nu Mou. The Templar stopped with fifteen feet of space between him and Bingley.

The Templar looked up to Bingley once again, meeting him eye to eye. He began to speak with a raspy sound in his voice. "Bingley, you can't win if you have no courage. Like the others, you're just a cowardly bastard!"

The Templar began to charge Bingley with his bare hands. Bingley began to back off, avoiding the various punches that are swinging at him. These turn of events seem to be making things a bit more interesting for Marche. However, the rest of his clan took the upper levels for safety precautions. Only he and the young viera remained at front row. A part of him is telling him to run, but another part of him is telling him to stay to watch. His mind kept pulling him in two directions, not allowing him to move at all. It's as if something is telling him to stay and watch the rest of the fight.

The Templar kept throwing punches at Bingley with reckless abandon. Bingley couldn't keep up, seeing the punches barely missing him as they flew by. He can feel the energy that forms around the Templar's hands with each punch. His actions became more hesitant with each and every punch that kept coming at him, not knowing when the best opportunity is. He avoided one more punch and proceeded to attack the Templar. However, the Templar can see the blade lunging at him with killing force. He rolled to the left and stood upright once again with his side to Bingley. The Templar made one small hop forward while his right leg curled in, body bending back, and Bingley turning into a jaw breaking side kick. The bottom of the Templar's booted foot that took human shape made contact with the right side of Bingley's jaw, shattering it upon the force that exerted from the powerful kick. Bingley landed on the ground, holding his jaw from that kick. No bangaa could do that, but the Templar having human limbs helps increase flexibility for him, giving him an advantage at speed and flexibility. As soon as Bingley stood up, he can see the bone chilling glare that comes from the most trained Templar to exist.

"Bingley, this is the end for you."


	4. Inner Demon

Supposed I should try to get this one done? Hopefully, I don't have to take too terribly long on this story.

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 4

Inner Demon

No one understood why the Templar is able to still fight after being stabbed through the chest. It's impossible for someone to survive that unless they've been revived by Dragonheart. In this case, it doesn't seem like he possesses that kind of ability, but he possesses something else that has similar effects.

Bingley finally stood up again, remembering something that he should've realized earlier. Any half-breed bangaa will possess an inner demon that cannot be controlled. Hundreds of years ago when interracial marriages were popular, the citizens had no trouble controlling the inner demon within. However, nowadays, that inner demon is almost uncontrollable.

It took a while for Bingley to be able to put the pain in his jaw behind his head. It's said that half-breeds should only have the power less than a bangaa, and more than what his or her other half is in a bangaa situation. In this case, he has less strength than a bangaa, but more strength than a human, that is if he was his normal self. Now, it seems like his strength matches that of an average bangaa. Bingley could only question whether or not the Templar can be beaten now.

The Templar stood there, adrenaline fueling his thirst for more than the pitiful so-called challenge. Someone threw an apple that horribly failed to reach the Templar, but it was enough to catch his attention. The Templar faced the person, who only appeared to be a fresh recruit. That, however, didn't stop him from slamming his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave of energy at the person. The wave of energy through the form of Earth Render successfully reached its target, severely injuring him. The recruit lie in the stands, crippled from the shockwave. Everyone else in the upper stands began to push each other, trying to find a way to keep as far away as possible in the stands. The Templar can tell that they're all afraid. He turned to his weakened target, seeing that Bingley barely has the strength to stand.

The Templar began to speak to Bingley. "Do you see those people, Bingley? They cower in fear of me. They think they're so high and mighty. Look at them now, cowering in the corners of this coliseum."

Bingley can tell that the people have tried to get as far away as possible. For him, his pride is on the line.

"_If I back down, then that'll show my cowardice, ruining my reputation. I won't sstep out of what I sstarted."_

Bingley began to charge in once again with his Ogun blade, hoping he can somehow use his offensive capabilities to find a weakness. The Templar merely stood there, letting Bingley charge in. Bingley began to bring his blade down at the Templar's helm, hoping to shatter the helm. The blade, however, made contact with the Templar's right arm that he rose to block the attack. The armlet on the Templar's right arm shattered from the impact, but it did provide for a single use shield. The Templar backed off to give himself some room not to regain his focus, but to use Far Fist. He threw out a punch towards Bingley, letting the energy that he built up fly to Bingley.

Bingley began to run, but he began to run a moment too late as the aftershock from Far Fist caught him off-guard. The blast threw Bingley to the ground face-up, severely weakened from the attack.

The Templar merely turned around, already noticing the arrow that's flying towards him. It took little effort for the Templar to be able to catch the arrow that came from the upper rows of seats. He also noted that the clan leader of that archer is near ground level. The Templar rushed in quickly, running at Marche to satisfy his rage.

Marche can see the Templar coming at him at speeds that have never been seen by a Templar. Marche couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as his legs trembled with fear.

"_And if he gets to me, I'll be torn to pieces,"_ Marche thought.

The Templar took a long leap at Marche, preparing to pounce on Marche. Marche, however, took out his sword and tried to fight back. Unfortunately, that failed horribly as the first strike he tried to attempt caused him to be pinned to the ground by the Templar. He can see that the Templar brought his arm back, ready to smash Marche's skull with one punch. Marche couldn't do much but lie there, waiting for the single blow that will end his life. He then remembered something else as he began to close his eyes.

"_And if I die now, I won't be able to find Mewt and Ritz. Nor will I be able to defend that girl over there…"_

The Templar began to become satisfied, watching as his victim is praying for one more chance.

"_And I won't give him one more chance. All of those who oppose me shall die."_

The Templar brought his arm back, ready to kill Marche, and then his clan after that. He finally decided that now will be the time of the clan leader's death, and he will give it to him quickly to save him the pain. However, something caused him to stop, leaving his hand inches from Marche's face. What he heard was the cry of a young viera to stop. Not only did that stop him, but something she possesses caused him to stop. His anger began to wane away, letting himself control the demon within himself. His eyes opened wide in realization of what's happening to him, knowing that what he was about to do would've put him in a worse situation. The Templar stood up, and looked to his left to see the young viera crying from the fear of him taking someone's life.

"_How can I be so stupid to…"_

Marche looked to see that the Templar walked over to the viera and took her by her bound arms. Next to her is his weapon, the Bangaa Spike. He picked that up as well, taking the viera with him forcefully. The owner of the viera came up to the Templar, trying to stop him.

"Hey, she's not yours to take you half-breed!"

The Templar stopped, and said, "I placed my bets on her and won, meaning that she's now under my custody."

The man couldn't believe what he's hearing. He was swindled in a bet that he should've won. But he lost his prized possession to a half-breed.

"You know what? You half-breeds can go to hell!"

The Templar didn't do anything in response to the comment. He merely took the viera out forcefully as the viera kept struggling to stand. Marche got up, hesitant as to whether or not he should follow. Nat came to Marche's side and helped him up.

"Are you alright, boss?" Nat asked.

Marche looked to his bangaa comrade, knowing his concern. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He couldn't help it but let his curiosity follow the Templar. He left through the same exit that the Templar left through, hoping to catch up to him.

The Templar and the viera finally got out of the coliseum into the filled streets. The viera began to beg the Templar to stop. He finally stopped behind an alley directly in front of the coliseum. He threw the viera to the ground and held her arms down with his right foot. The viera began to struggle, doing what she can to get out. However, her efforts are getting her nowhere as the Templar's foot is planted onto her arms. The Templar raised his Bangaa Spike over his head in a stabbing motion. Without a second thought, he brought his weapon down in a stabbing motion. The only thing the viera could do is look away, waiting for her death.


	5. Mystery of the Templar Revealed

Okay, for some odd reason, I'm getting annoyed by trying to get a straight plot in this story. Just fair warning, but, to me, this chapter is actually boring.

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 5

Mystery of the Templar Revealed

It took a while for Marche to find the exit to the coliseum. He had a gut feeling that something isn't right, and he also has a gut feeling to speak with the Templar. Marche turned the corner, peering out of the stadium entrance to see the Templar standing over the viera with his spear over his head. Marche began to run to the Templar to stop him, but he's too late, watching as the spear is lunged at the viera.

"_No, why…how can he kill a helpless person?"_ Marche thought.

The only thing the viera could do is look away, waiting for her death to come. She can imagine the sound of the spear going through her body, hearing the sound of metal penetrating flesh and bone. The sensation sent a chill throughout her body, imagining what it would be like to be on the ground with a spear sticking out of her back. At that moment, she began to hear the sound of metal striking another form of metal. As she looked up, she expected a weapon to have blocked the spear's path, but what she really can see is the spear in the ground between her hands. She then realized that what she heard wasn't another weapon, but the Templar's spear breaking the metal binds. The Templar removed his foot from the viera's arms, letting her get up once again. She looked over to him, bewildered with his intentions.

"Why…did you break my binds? Aren't I your slave?" the viera asked.

The Templar merely stood there, looking at the viera. He began to speak, saying, "You were my slave, but I already decided to free you as soon as I took you, Becile Zamoreta, daughter of Isabel Zamoreta."

The viera only stood there, surprised to hear that name. Isabel Zamoreta is the name of her birth mother; the mother that she never could meet. Her mother gave birth to her, and then was given to adoption, according to the family she lived with before she was sent into slavery. She asked, "How…how do you know my mother? How do you even know my real name?"

Marche ran to the Templar and the viera as they both stood there, facing each other. Marche wanted to know what's going on, and what this Templar wished to do in the first place.

"Hey, what's going on here? I thought you were going to kill that viera," Marche yelled.

The Templar turned to Marche's attention, seeing the concern in his eyes. "I never intended to kill her in the first place. I merely wanted to free the one who has Zamoreta blood in her veins."

"If you wanted to free her, then why is it that you nearly killed me? Why did you take her by force? Why did you go to an alley and free her instead of freeing her at the spot?"

The Templar raised his hand to stop Marche from speaking any further. He then answered, "I only took her out forcefully to draw attention away from me. Second, it's tradition for the Templar of ancient times to free a slave in an alley. That signified the ones who were noble to the people, seeing them as equals and not as slaves, which also included Clan Delta. And with nearly killing you…I apologize for that. That is a side effect to the ability that I possess."

The Templar looked at his free hand as if he can see the blood that would've been on it if he did kill Marche. "I have no control over myself, having this sensation to kill. I don't intend to kill anyone, but many people have been lucky today to escape with their lives."

Marche began to understand, seeing the fear in the Templar's eyes. What he didn't know is something else. "So…what stopped you?"

The Templar looked at Becile, and then reached with his free hand for something around her neck. He revealed a pendant with an insignia engraved in it. "This pendant is what stopped my actions. If it hadn't been for this, you would've been dead. It's a type of a seal that allows a bangaa like me to keep their inner demon in check. Only the half-bangaa has this inner demon. If she wasn't there with this, I wouldn't have any control over my emotions until my strength waned away, letting me regain control of my emotions."

Now that Marche think's about it, what he's hearing from the Templar is something that he's never heard of before. He's played through the game dozens of times back in his own world, and he's never heard of interracial breeding. He heard the rest of his clan come out of the coliseum, approaching with caution.

"It seems as if your clan is still worried about me," the Templar said.

Marche turned to his clan. "It's alright, everyone. He won't hurt us…hopefully."

"I have no intention of hurting any of you," the Templar said.

Marche saw Theodore, the clan's nu mou White Mage, coming up to speak as well. "I've read up about this side effect during my days at the university. Will you kindly tell me more about the 'inner demon' concept?"

The Templar, letting out a sigh before turning to the nu mou, replied to the question. "The inner demon is a term that is used to classify a half-bangaa's uncontrollable rampage. This happens mostly because of the desperate need to live during battle when approaching death. That reason is why interracial breeding is illegal to all with the exception of a viera to another."

"So that's the story behind it," Theodore said to himself.

Marche turned to ask the Templar another question. He can see that the viera beat him to the Templar's attention. "Tell me, how do you know my name?"

The Templar closed his eyes, head tilted forward. He began speaking with a lower tone. "You said your mother's name is Isabel Zamoreta, didn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"…To the people, she's just another person in a clan. To her clan, she's best known as Priestess Isabel Zamoreta, second in command of Clan Delta, which that information wasn't given out for reasons of protecting the remaining Priestesses.

Becile looked at the Templar, hearing the name repeatedly in her head. She's heard stories about Clan Delta and her mother being a part of it, but not as a leader of some sort or a Priestess.

Nat came up to speak as well. "I want to assk you one question."

The Templar turned his attention to Nat. "What do you ask for?"

Nat only stood there, neither afraid nor confident. He only wanted to ask this one question. "Ssince you know of ssuch information on Clan Delta, are you related to Clan Delta in ssome way?"

"…I am. I'm not just anyone, but I'm the son of Kline and Isabel Zamoreta-Sagarouso."

"Then that means…you…you're my brother; the brother that my family told me about?" Becile asked.

Theodore, being the knowledgeable one, came and answered her question. "He is half-human after all. You both have your mother's blood running through your veins, making you two family."

Stories have been told to Becile about a bangaa brother, but the only things that were told to her are stories about him and his life, or what are stories of his life. She never expected to meet him.

Marche came up to the Templar with a question that he's been meaning to ask. "Sir…I have a question for you."

The Templar turned to Marche and asked, "What do you ask of me?"

"Well…you see…I've seen your fighting skills. And…I'm actually impressed by them. So…maybe…maybe I can recruit you if that's okay?"

The Templar stood there for a moment, thinking about the situation. He still has a great deal of tasks to finish before he moves on with his life, but being with a clan can probably help fund his objectives. "I will, just as long as I don't do everyone's dirty work or jobs that I won't appreciate."

Montblanc came up, being the advisor of the clan, and said, "We're not much of a clan, and it's only just us six, kupo. If you come aboard-"

Marche interrupted Montblanc and said, "Then that would make eight of us in the clan."

The others looked at Marche, but Lita's the first to ask. "Where did you get eight from?"

"Well…you see, I was thinking of having the Summoner become a part of our team as well, but…well…I thought it was a good idea."

The Templar stepped forward, speaking to the group. "If I'm to protect her, then she might as well join the clan. It'd be too suspicious for you to have a non-clan member to be a part of your clan, making it look like you took in slaves. You did say that your reputation is on the line about slaves."

Marche stood there, shocked to even think that the Templar could hear that. The other possibility is that he can read people's minds. He shook off the thought, questioning the Templar. "How did you know?"

"Actually, I just guessed that."

Marche stood there with a blank stare, which began to annoy the Templar. "Hey, quit looking at me like that, okay? It's getting to be annoying!"

Becile came up behind the Templar, holding onto his arm like a child. The Templar generally would hate it when people cling on like that, but he decided that he can make an exception for her. She is, after all, only thirteen years old. The Templar noticed that the rush hour is beginning soon.

The Templar turned to the others and said, "Everyone, we'd better get out of here before we draw attention."

Marche agreed with the Templar's request. Bernardo went ahead of them further into the alley. He turned around, calling to the group. "I know a shortcut out of here to prevent suspicions. I know these streets very well, and I know an easy shortcut out of here."

Nat stepped forward, complying with the request. "I feel that Bernardo doess have a point. He doess know hiss way around the city better than any of uss."

As they began to follow Bernardo down through the alley, Marche went up to the Templar, having one more question. "Now that I think about it, we never did catch your name. Can you tell us who you are?"

The question that he asked got the clan's attention. The Templar turned to Marche, ready to answer the question. "Who I am? I am a small portion of what is left of Clan Delta. I am a Templar who is doing what I can to keep the nobility of the Templar alive. I am a renegade who is on a mission to stop the corrupted. I am Rain Sagarouso."

* * *

I know that this chapter was boring, but it's quite hard for me to be able to think on this level since I'm busy with my Yugioh/Star Fox/Star Wars story at the moment (plus I'm in a time crunch here since this story does somehow relate to my other stories). I'm going to do what I can to stick with a part of the original storyline shown in the game (yeah, whatever I can remember from it, that is), but I will branch off into side quests a lot, giving more in depth look at the characters. 

If something confuses you about this chapter, please notify me and I might be able to help.


	6. Secret Organization

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 6

Secret Organization

Each passing day brings the clan further into danger. They've already found these "wrinkles in space" twice in the past month as they now hone the powers of two of the Totemas. They figured that there may be more of these Totemas, but that can't be proven for now.

Clan Nutsy finally came back from a mission that involved a great deal of their resources to be able to defeat the enemies in Koringwood. A hard fought battle has turned to their victory. If it hadn't been for the two new recruits, the battle wouldn't have gone in their favor. Marche sat down in a chair, taking a break after nearly losing to those mages. Lita's sniping, Theodore's healing, Montblanc's counter-magic, and such came from the strategical standpoint that they took. Even Marche, being the indecisive leader, managed to defeat the leader of the clan. Thankfully, Rain was there to give strategic advice at the time. If not, then they would've lost. However, something puzzled him about that.

"_Even if he does know such tactics, how can he figure such a thing out so quickly? Theodore told me that even the most skilled tacticians are much older than Rain, and even they can't figure out such a tactic within a few seconds."_

He remembered that Theodore has told him about how many tacticians are generally older than Rain, and that they take quite some time to plan ahead. Rain didn't plan ahead at all. He does notice, however, that Rain's behaviors are much different from Nat's behaviors. Comparing Nat, who is a full-bred bangaa, to Rain, it makes a great difference physically and mentally. Rain always seems to disappear on the clan on multiple occasions during their off-time when everything is quiet. He would be asking Rain what he's doing, but Rain isn't around at this point. Marche can see Becile sitting off in a corner; apparently waiting for Rain. Marche does know that asking her would be useless as Rain is really the only person she trusts.

Marche began to think about this world and the way he played through it. He can obviously tell that things here are different from how it was played through, and he still doesn't understand why what he's seeing is different from how he played it. Before he pondered anymore, he can hear the doors to the pub open up.

"_Rain is back. I'll have to ask him now when I have the chance."_

Marche got up to see Rain at the door. He did find Rain there, but he also can see two others who aren't a part of the clan. One appears to be a high ranking Defender just by looking at the medals that hang on his suit of armor. He does, however, appear to be old. The other member appears to be a young Ninja. Two swords, one on each side, hang from the Ninja's belt. Marche went up to Rain, questioning his motives.

"Rain, who are they?"

Rain took a step forward and began to speak to Marche. "These two have asked me for admittance into our clan. I'll introduce them to you."

Marche stood there, watching as Rain turned to the Ninja first. "The Ninja you see to my left is Nikolai Lunkrev. He is an expert in the ways of stealth and the use of Chakra. He comes from a line of Ninjas as he uses an ancient technique that has been passed down in his family for generations. His parents were a part of Clan Delta, who died during Clan Delta's last stand."

Nikolai stepped forward, giving a slight bow to Marche. "I'm very much obliged to meet you."

Rain then looked to his left, introducing the bangaa Defender. "And this is Shultz Razher. He is one of the few members of Clan Delta who survived the last stand. He's a well trained Defender; probably the best Defender on Clan Delta's team. If anything, he is currently the eldest member of the former Clan Delta."

Shultz stood in militaristic form, just like what he was taught during his time with Clan Delta. "It'ss an honor to meet you, Clan Nutssy Leader Marche Radiuju.

Marche stood there, puzzled as to why Rain brought these two in. The common ground is that they all have some connection to Clan Delta. However, this can benefit his clan as this would add more strength to the clan. Something does bother Marche.

"_Why did he only choose those that have connections to Clan Delta to join our clan?"_

Marche only stood there, letting Rain walk to him. Rain stood there, waiting for his answer. "What is your decision? Are they allowed or no?"

It took a few seconds for Marche to snap out of his trance, noticing Rain's impatience. "Uh…well…I guess so. We can use a Ninja and a Defender."

Montblanc came up to see the situation himself, examining the newcomers. He may not know enough about judging someone just from first looks, but he already can tell in their eyes that they're determined. Finally, he said, "Well, kupo, welcome to the team."

Shultz and Nikolai gave a nod of approval to the young moogle and stepped down into the break area to speak with the others and get to know the team better. Rain stepped down as well, but went to his quarters instead. This gave Marche an opportunity to talk to Rain.

"_I need to know more about this. But…I don't know if I should. What if he attacks me if I ask?"_

Marche didn't notice the hand on his shoulder until he snapped back from his trance. He turned to his left to see Bernardo standing there with his hand on his shoulder.

"Marche, if you want to talk to Rain, then you'll have to talk to him. You are the clan leader, and you have the right to enter someone's room if there's a purpose."

That comment gave more confidence to Marche, which he decided to enter Rain's room to gain more information. However, upon entering, he found the room to be extremely unorganized as documents and books are on the floor. Marche stood there, and called over. "Rain, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Rain looked up from some documents that he's been looking over and answered, "Come in and shut that door while you're at it."

Marche still notices Rain's usual behavior. He found a spot on Rain's bunk and sat down. "Rain, I need to ask you-"

"You're asking me why I'm not around with the clan, right?" Rain interrupted.

Marche looked at Rain questionably, not knowing how he could've guessed that. "Uh, yeah."

Rain sat there, knowing that his cover will be blown one of these times. Now would probably be the best time to talk. "Marche, I need to tell you something very impor-"

Before Rain could finish what he's trying to say, they heard a loud noise coming from outside the room. The sound is very familiar as rocks piled on top of each other as if something collapsed. Rain knew the familiar sounds as he can remember it from his life in the past.

"_Someone broke in…and at this hour?"_

Marche and Rain left the room, seeing that the dust is beginning to clear to reveal people standing in the entryway. Most of them are Gladiators, Warriors, Fighters, Assassins, or even Illusionists. However, the front line consisted of some other group. They appeared to be in the garbs of a Templar, but the problem is that their garbs are blood red.

Concerned for the team, Marche had to ask, "Rain, who are these people?"

Rain didn't even look at Marche. He only has a grin on his face, seeing that this is something that he should've expected. "This has been a well conceived plan. I wouldn't have expected you to break in like that. And it's because of the likes of you that my family and clan have all been either killed or dispersed."

One of the Templar in the blood red garbs stepped forward and spoke boldly. "You sseem to have a great deal of confidence in yoursself. I would like to have the honor of sslaying you! We of the Dark Templar ssect will not lose to a half-breed like you!"


	7. Unveiling the Truth

Sorry for the long delay. I had a huge writer's block to get around.

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 7

Unveiling the Truth

Rain stood there, waiting for the enemies to move in and attack as they seemed to have the upper hand. He can remember a specific strategy when in this situation. However, he hopes that this strategy works even if the enemy doesn't use the same strategies as normal clans.

"_An important note to remember is to let the enemies strike first if they have the upper hand."_

He did keep one thing in mind, which is that the team has never fought against, or even heard of, the Dark Templar. Rain didn't even know of this sect still existing. However, he decided to give commands.

"Marche; I need you, Becile, Montblanc, and Shultz to keep the customers in this pub from harm! The rest of you are with me on the battlefront!"

Rain stood there with his Bangaa Spike readied. Everyone else has their weapons out and set for their commanded duty. As everyone is ready to fight, a Judge appeared in the pub, watching as the battle ensues and uphold the laws, stating that the laws to Combo abilities, Status Ailments, and Technique abilities are banned. At this point, it's as if the Dark Templar want something from Rain after hearing some rumors of mysteriously cloaked figures wandering the streets looking for someone.

"_It's like they want me or something of those matters…I don't know what I'm important for, but I won't let my team down."_

Rain then gave an order out, telling them to form the Delta 7 formation; a guard type formation used during the times of the old ages. However, before he could even set himself up, a sharp pain in his left arm began to cause him to kneel down, as he held his arm from the pain. Marche had thoughts of going to Rain, but he then heard Becile crying in pain as well. He looked down to see Becile kneeling on the ground holding her right shoulder as she seems to have the same sharp pain in her shoulder as Rain does in his arm. Marche started to speak, but couldn't exactly get what he wanted out when Nikolai began to yell out commands.

"Shultz, get Becile and Rain out of here! The rest of you, you're with me!" Nikolai ordered.

Shultz took his orders and began to gather the debilitated Rain and Becile as their bodies are racking with pain. However, Rain only shrugged Shultz's help away, seeing as to that he'd rather continue than to let someone else carry him out.

"Shultz, get Becile out of here now! I'll hold them back while you and the others make your escape!" Rain ordered.

"But, Rain, you're-"

"Shultz, you don't have much of a choice in this matter! I'll hold them all back while the rest of you leave for safety!"

Shultz acknowledged Rain's request and gave the order out to the others. Everyone else then complied with the order and began to run for the back door while giving cover for the people hanging around the bar, including the bar owner. Rain kept his focus while doing what he can to keep the pain in the back of his mind.

The Dark Templar stepped forward, who seems to be the leader, and began to speak with Rain.

"I ssee that you're not doing well as ussual, thankss to your 'sstigma'," The Dark Templar said.

Rain's face lit up into a smirk, recognizing the voice. "I see that you've somehow managed to get yourself into the Dark Templar Sect, Bingley Tarboyzhe!"

Bingley stood there, neither surprised nor baffled. Bingley is there on his mission, which is to eradicate the remaining memories of Clan Delta. He will follow his orders, and do what he can to take down any of the remaining members of Clan Delta, or anyone who would be a potential threat. In this case, only four would be considered a threat. He does know that Rain's skills on the battlefield are well known, but he does know a weakness to Rain's tactics.

"_Clossed quarterss combat iss the only thing that Rain cannot win in, which thiss iss a perfect opportunity for uss!"_

Rain stood there, knowing of his weakness of closed quarters combat. Even though he does have quite a bit of room, he still has the problem of enemies flooding in. He does know that there are ways around this, but he doesn't have the power, or the law, on his side. However, he heard the sound of a whistle and the sound of the Judge stating something outside the pub. Bingley, on the other hand, didn't care as this was a part of the plan that he was given.

"I ssee that one of your unitss hass been injured on the field of battle," Bingley stated.

"Yet, you'd sacrifice one of your units just for some status effect…" Rain mumbled.

"Not jusst any sstatuss effect, but a sspecial one that only I can enhance!" Bingley boasted. "You ssee, I have the ability to enhance one of my pawnss sso that they can use a sspecial life reducing ailment againsst any unit insside the field of battle and have the effect lasst even after battle. There'ss no cure to it, no matter how hard you try to find one, jusst like your sstigma."

With that, Bingley and the six other minions he has with him began to laugh, knowing that whoever they managed to get are more than likely to die from it. Thinking about that sent chills down Rain's spine as it could be anybody. And in a situation like this, he has no choice but to use an attack that he hasn't revealed yet.

Rain gave a solid glance. "Well, I guess this is where I make my exit then…"

Rain brought his right hand up and clenched his hand into a fist. Around his fist, energy began to build around that point as he steps back with his right foot. Rain brought his arm back, ready to hit something hard. Bingley can only laugh at this.

"Ha! You think that Earth Render will help you? It'ss againsst the law for one thing! The other being that we can dodge it no problem!"

"I know that Earth Render is against the law, but what makes you think I'm using that!"

Bingley's expression changed from a laughing gesture into a shocked gesture, seeing that Rain is serious about this. With that final thought in mind, Bingley couldn't imagine what else he could use.

"B-but…if it'ss not Earth Render…then…what…"

Rain can feel the energy around his fist, feeling that the time is right to unleash the attack.

"Bingley, this is the end for you!"

The energy around Rain's fist began to glow, as he began to call forth his attack. "FINAL HEAVEN!"

The Judge outside heard the commotion on the inside of the pub, but before he could set himself up in front of the doorway, the front walls to the pub burst out as the seven members of the Dark Templar sect came flying out. The Judge was about to call for a penalty against the use of Combo abilities, but after seeing who did it and what attack he unleashed, he reversed his decision before he could call it out. Bingley, however, stood up and disputed the decision.

"Judge! You know that it wass a Combo ability, sso send him to the jails!" Bingley said.

The Judge turned to Bingley, and began to state the ruling. "The ruling stands that Templar Rain Sagarouso did not perform a Combo ability. What he has performed is a special ability that replaces the Combo ability. The difference is that it isn't considered a Combo, but an ability that we cannot set a law against due to the Judgemaster's ruling."

Bingley began to grumble, very hateful for what's happening. Bingley would've been able to finish off Rain now, but because of the fact that most of his special techniques are Dark, he can't use them. However, what he does have is the advantage since Rain can't use his Tech abilities, nor can he use his Combo thanks to the special attack that Rain revealed earlier. Plus, he also has the "stigma" to debilitate Rain from fighting. However, what's holding him back is the fact that Rain has that attack, which there's nothing that the Judge can do against it. He finally can make a decision, seeing the situation.

"All troopss, retreat!"

Giving his command, this prompted the Judge to call that Clan Nutsy won by default.

"The members of Clan Nutsy have won this contest by default. The members of Clan Nutsy shall receive their award of Gil for winning in this battle," the Judge announced.

Most of the members are overjoyed to hear this, but Rain, on the other hand, is more worried about whoever was attacked by that special attack. Rain looked around, trying to find out who it was that was attacked. Once he found Marche, he couldn't help but asking.

"Marche, tell me who was attacked!" Rain demanded.

Marche couldn't help but have a sad look in his eyes. He then answered, "It was Shultz. Nikolai, Becile, Lita, and Theodore all went to the nearest medical center to see if he can be treated."

Rain turned on his heel and ran off to see Shultz's condition. If what Bingley said is true, then there's no hope for Shultz. To Rain, Shultz has been like an uncle to him ever since the news of Clan Delta's death by the hands of the Dark Templar.

Medical units have been constantly using every possible spell that is available to heal Shultz from this plague that's been infesting his body since the battle. They've been informed that Shultz's condition has taken into a strange effect that they've never seen before. Shultz has become short of breath as his heart rate has increased significantly. What's holding him from death is unknown. Theodore can only sit there, feeling great pity for the new member, despite for the experience Shultz has had on the battlefield with Clan Delta.

The wooden door to the entrance swung open as a Templar came charging through. What stopped him in his tracks would be his clan.

"Hey, how's Shultz doing?" Rain asked.

Theodore walked up to Rain, head down as he answered. "I'm sorry, Rain, but it appears as if Shultz can't make it. He said that he wanted to see you before he died…"

Rain stood there for a few seconds before he gave a nod of compliance to Shultz's request. As a Templar, he is required to take any logical request that is given by someone that is close to them. However, as Shultz's friend, he would see him regardless. Rain entered the room where Shultz lie in his sick bed. His breathing has become raspy, and his scaly skin is filled with sweat. Rain stood there, speaking with Shultz.

"Shultz, I have news of the battle if you'd like to hear it."

Shultz looked over to Rain with darkened eyes. "I…would like to…hear the battle…re…port."

Rain took a deep breath, and began to speak. "We won. The enemy retreated from the battle, giving us victory by default. However, the reasons why is unknown."

"I…heard…you used…Final Heaven…am I correct?"

Rain hesitated, but then answered. "Yes…I did use the Final ability. Why do you ask of this?"

Shultz made a small chuckle, followed by raspy coughing. He managed to recover quickly from the coughing and spoke up again. "It's…because that technique…is…feared by the Dark Templar. When…your father used it…he…put fear…in their eyes."

"I see…that's why he retreated." Rain thought for a minute before he spoke under his breath. "That's one more battle won against the people who killed my parents and destroyed Clan Delta."

"Rain…that's…not true…"

Hearing this, Rain couldn't believe what he heard from Shultz. He remembers every word of what Shultz told him on that day, and now Shultz is telling him that there's something else to it.

"Rain…there's…something…I have to tell you…"

Rain sat down on a chair and listened closely to what Shultz has to say. Shultz then continued. "It…wasn't the…Dark Templar. It…was…it was…a single man…that destroyed…Clan Delta. A…man with…one…wing."


	8. The Man with One Wing

Disclaimer: Nothing in reference to Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts II belongs to me. They all belong to Square Enix, the producers of the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 8

The Man with One Wing

Rain couldn't believe what he's hearing. After years of being told that the Dark Templar is responsible for their deaths, and now he's hearing that a man described to have one wing is responsible for his parents' death and the fall of Clan Delta.

"Shultz, why is it that you didn't tell me? What reason is it that you implanted false information into the story? Hell, what the hell's going on here?"

Shultz couldn't answer as he began to cough heavily from the sickness that he has. However, Nikolai stepped forward and began to speak. "Rain, it's because he and my deceased sister were given orders to not speak of this day until the time came that you should be given this information."

Rain got out of his chair and turned to face Nikolai with a confused look. "Nikolai…how does your sister know?"

"My sister was a part of Clan Delta as a new recruit. I'm sure you didn't notice since there were only two ninjas that were a part of the clan. My sister was a newly recruited Archer. New recruit Archer Kalira…"

Shultz spoke up, wishing to continue with what he wanted to tell Rain. "Rain…I'm…ssorry that…I couldn't…ssave…your parentss. I…disshonored…the clan…and…my own…name."

Rain turned back to Shultz, noticing that his condition is worsening. "Shultz…you didn't dishonor anyone. You were given orders…and that's all that matters."

"But…I…should've…went…againsst orderss. Then…maybe…your parentss…would've been…ssaved."

Rain couldn't decide what to do, whether to try to forgive him in his parents' place or to ignore it all. However, he thought of something else to be sure of how he should treat Shultz's decision. "Shultz…if you can…will you tell me everything that happened?"

Shultz looked to Rain with heavy eyes, knowing that this would be hard on Rain. However, a request from the son of Clan Delta's leaders is a request he must fulfill. "Rain…lissten clossely…and…you'll undersstand…why I've…disshonored…the clan."

Shultz began to tell Rain how it all happened as the memories from that day replayed from his mind.

"_It…wass a dark day…ssix yearss ago. Many clanss…ssupported Clan Delta…but were killed…in…the process…while we…invaded…the Jagd region. We…paid…our respectss…to them…as ssoon as we…entered…the Jagd. However…we didn't…have time to…mourn…ssince our first priority…iss to…destroy…the Dark Templar…and…sstop their reign…of terror. However…all of that…wass interrupted…by one man."_

Arriving at the Central Plaza, the clan looked around; making sure that what the residents of the Jagd are saying isn't true. Rumors have been spreading that a man is in the central plaza with a barrier around a wide area. Kline Sagarouso, leader of Clan Delta, and Isabel Zamoreta-Sagarouso, Priestess of Clan Delta, decided to investigate the area thoroughly. The other members kept close just in case someone does come out.

Kline has that gut feeling as he can sense a powerful energy source, and spoke to his wife. "Issabel…do you ssense anything?"

Isabel began to speak, noting about the barrier rumor. "I do sense a large area of this plaza in a barrier. It's like they said: 'The barrier covers a large area.' However, I didn't think it'd cover the area as far as nearly half the plaza."

Before they could investigate further, an ear piercing shriek that followed the sound of metal cutting flesh filled the area. Everyone looked over to where the source came from as a body fell to the ground. One of the Viera Snipers was attacked from behind as her body lie in a pool of blood. As the clan looked to see the source, a man clad in black with long silver hair stood atop of the structure as he held in his left hand a long sword resembling a katana dripping with the blood of the Viera he just killed. He jumped down to ground level, and stood there, staring straight at Kline and Isabel.

Kline stepped forward, readying his Bangaa Spike. "You!"

Before he could attack, the rest of the clan began to attack the man, or at least try to. As soon as they could get even within a few feet, the man gave one swing of his sword, and five of the members on the front line have fallen. After seeing that, the other members stood there in shock as the man brought the seven foot sword back for another strike. The clan members began to run, but another three were struck from behind as they fell to the ground lifeless as well. The two Ninjas that are a part of the clan both stopped, as they tried to hold off the man. However, one of their efforts is a failure as she was immediately impaled onto the man's sword. The other Ninja did manage to put up a fight, but the man found a weakness right away in the Ninja's tactics and exploited it by dodging one of his attacks and impaling him onto the sword from behind. One of the archers, a new recruited female who is the daughter to the two Ninjas, fired an arrow using her Faster ability. However, that failed as the man caught the arrow with ease and threw it aside. All of the other members on ground level began to charge in as well, yet Kline and Isabel tried to stop the other members from charging in.

"No! Retreat! Don't attack!"

However, his order came in too late as half of the remaining 22 members of Clan Delta that are on ground level were killed there. And because of that one strike that killed all of those members, the others began to retreat again, this time in full retreat as Kline called. In the process, however, seven more members were killed, leaving the remaining three members on ground level to retreat back with the sniping group as they began to make their retreat. However, the Defender, Shultz, stayed behind with Kline and Isabel. Looking to see the progression of the retreat, he can see that all but one member left. The young new recruit is on her knees, crying after witnessing her parents' death.

Kline spoke up to Shultz, giving him his final orders, "Shultz; take the new recruit and Issabel out of here! I'll take him on mysself."

"But…Commander Ssagarousso-"

"I ssaid retreat!"

Isabel turned to her husband, knowing that this would be a dangerous task. "But…you must come with us! You don't stand a chance against him!"

"One of uss hass to die to give cover for the rest! As the clan leader, I musst be the one to do sso!"

Kline began to proceed forward, holding his Bangaa Spike in his right hand. He has never seen such a powerful enemy before, nor has he seen his clan fall this quickly. Even after recovering their strength earlier, his clan still lost horribly to this one man. He knew that he had to do something, and he decided to take this fight to the death using whatever tricks he has up his sleeve still. He took one glance back, seeing that they only retreated to the point where the new recruit is posted, or at least where she's supposed to be posted. He refocused to the man in front of him, challenging him.

"Whoever you are, I won't take you sslaughtering my clan as a way to mock me!"

The man merely grinned and said, "You will be a worthy challenge. I am a man like no other. I would like to fight you, seeing as your clan was no challenge."

Kline readied himself and said, "Well, we'll see how well you do once I besst you in battle!"

Kline charged in quickly, trying to take him by surprise. However, once their weapons locked, Kline can see the man didn't change his expression. Kline took one step back, yet that put him in a bad position as the man began to make his assault. Swift and powerful strikes kept coming at him one after the other as he kept blocking and parrying the man's attacks, yet with great difficulty. Kline found one small opening and took the initiative to make his move. He quickly charged his fist with energy and thrust his fist down for a gut wrenching point blank Air Render. However, Kline didn't feel an impact as he could see that the man isn't in front of him anymore. Instead, the man is in the air, plunging down at him with his sword out in a stabbing position. Kline jumped out of the way and began to make an assault pattern of his own. However, the assault pattern that he's using proved to be ineffective as the man merely blocked every single strike effortlessly. The man blocked one more strike and swiftly flung his sword at Kline, which sent Kline flying into the air. This, however, gave Kline an opportunity to use one of his attacks.

"Thiss will be the end for you!"

Kline began to charge his fist with energy as he came down fast. "FINAL HEAVEN!"

As he struck at the man, a crater follow the attack as a cloud of dust covered the five foot diameter crater that followed the attack. Shultz and Isabel couldn't tell the battle situation, and yet, Shultz wants to pull Isabel and the new recruit away from the battlefield.

Shultz turned to Isabel. "Priesstess Issabel, we musst leave now!"

"I can't leave my love behind. And I won't leave him, regardless of what he says. Take Kalira out of here."

"But-"

Isabel turned to Shultz with a sharp look in her eye. "Shultz, I'm speaking on behalf of your commander! Leave at once!"

Shultz couldn't bear to leave behind the people that he has to protect, but he also can't go against direct orders either. He made the dire choice to take his orders and leave. He took the young archer and slung her over his shoulder before taking off. However, as he managed to make his retreat, he also felt something as he made it to the 20 foot mark from where he was standing previously. He looked back, seeing that there was a barrier. He didn't see it earlier when they arrived there, but what he's looking at now isn't the barrier, but what's inside the barrier. He can see that the man is still alive and well as he floated in the air. Isabel, on the other hand, stayed as she looked towards Kline.

Kline couldn't stand after the assault that he pulled as the man managed to escape at the last second. Kline would've expected the shockwave of the blast to at least affect the man. However, that didn't go as planned. Kline has but one attack that he can use that's extremely effective against one target. He decided to use his trump card as it's his only option.

"If you won't die, then how about taking a bite at one of my attackss!"

The man still stood there; however, his look seems more of a bored look. "So far, I'm not impressed, but I would like to see this 'attack' of yours."

Kline knows that this man is being overconfident about his strength. Yet, the perception of the man's strength may be true as well. He had no choice but to use the attack.

"If you want to see it, then I'll show it to you first hand!"

Kline took one step back, spinning his Bangaa Spike behind him as he kept charging his strength. The man, even though he could just end it now, would much rather see this attack. Kline finally built up the energy needed for his attack, and began to unleash his most powerful Limit Break. A Limit Break that has been called Trinity Limit for reasons unknown. Kline flew straight towards the man and began to strike with continuous chained attacks as the man couldn't block these attacks. After fifteen consecutive strikes, Kline veered back and finished his Limit Break with a lunging strike that went through the man. Kline dropped back to the ground, satisfied that he managed to strike at the man for once, knowing that no one has ever survived that Limit Break before. He dropped to one knee, heaving as he used every ounce of strength that was left in his body for that one attack. However, at the last second, he felt the man's presence behind him, yet he also felt something else that went into his back and through his chest. Kline barely looked down, seeing the blade of the man's long sword.

"…H…how?"

The man pulled out his sword as Kline's body fell from his crouching position onto his side after losing all feeling and senses. The only thing he could feel before he died was cold.

Isabel couldn't move after seeing that Kline, the most decorated and renowned Templar in Ivalice has been defeated by this man. The man, however, began to take his focus on her. Isabel managed to regain her focus quick enough to realize that the man is charging in at her with his sword back. The man swung down, yet Isabel brought her hands up as she put up a barrier to block the man's attack, which rendered the strike useless. She kept holding the barrier up as the man continued to pound on the barrier. Eventually, she would have to bring it down and somehow manage to escape the man; that is if the barrier is the borderline that the man can travel. However, something happened as she couldn't feel the man pounding on the barrier anymore. At the last possible second, she realized that the man is attacking from behind, the only place that the barrier doesn't cover. She felt the blade of the man's sword impale her from behind as she cried out in a loud shriek of pain. Instead of giving her pity, the man decided to torture her as he picked her up by his sword and held her up while Isabel kept screaming out in pain. The man finally threw her off of his blade with one swift swing as Isabel's body flew to his side. The man merely turned and spoke.

"My time here is done. I have no need of being here. I shall return to my own world now as the time has come for my return. I shall become all powerful, and no one can stop me!"

The man's body began to dissipate as a black angel wing sprouted from his right side. He finally disappeared with the barrier that surrounded the battlefield. Shultz left the traumatized archer there to help Isabel as he can see that she's barely alive.

"Priesstess Issabel!"

Isabel looked up with heavy eyes as her gown is covered in blood. She knows that her wounds are impossible to heal now after what happened to her. Even if she were to be given medical treatment, it'd be too late for her. She has only one request.

"Sh…Shultz…Please…please don't…tell…my son…about this day…until he…learns to…use…Final Heaven. Only…only then…sh-should you…tell him…of…the…arrival…of…th-the…One-Winged…A-Angel."

"…I…I will do sso…P-priesstess…Issabel."

"And…if you can…please…give him…Kline's journals…even…th-the entry…about…the young…Viera…that I…gave birth to…s-so…that…he doesn't…f-feel…alone…in this world."

"…I will do as you ssay…"

As her eyes began to close, a smile on her face is all that remained to shine for her. Even though this does risk many things, she felt that Shultz can be trusted with this information.

"I…I thank you…Great Defender…Shultz Razher…"

With that, Isabel's eyes closed forever as her body became lifeless. Shultz began to shiver from the events that took place, but he has orders to follow. He took the archer with him as the memories that happened here are never to be revealed until the day that they must be revealed. The only thing left now is to hope that the son of Kline Sagarouso is able to become an Ancient Templar and to learn the three Final abilities that have been sought out for so many years. For now, Shultz must remain silent until the day comes when the rise of an Ancient Templar comes.

"_Ever ssince…th-that day…however…many…remaining…m-memberss…of…C-Clan Delta…have…been…hunted down…and…killed. I…wass…targeted as well…but…I…had a mission…to complete. But…but if…if I would've…went againsst orderss…th-then…maybe…maybe you're parentss…would be alive. Only…very few…of uss managed…to…esscape. Nikolai'ss ssisster…however…didn't m-make it. Sh-she…didn't die by…the Dark Templar…b-but…by…by ssuicide. However…t-today…only…I remain…as the lasst…existing… member of Clan Delta…who…has knowledge…of that day. And…as of now…only…you and I…are the lasst memberss…of Clan Delta."_

Rain could only sit there, knowing that only half of what Shultz said to him before this is true. Clan Delta still had their honor and fought in the war against the Dark Templar; however, the Dark Templar had no involvement in the death of Clan Delta.

Rain couldn't help from staying silent anymore, and said, "Shultz…from what you've told me…you never did dishonor the clan or your name. You only did what you were told."

"B-but-"

"Shultz, I'm speaking on behalf of my parents. You did your job, and you held true to your word."

"…Rain…about…this spell…that they casted on me. It…it's actually healable…but…only…a Priestess…or Ancient Templar…can heal…this…ailment."

"Yet…there isn't any Priestesses left to help…and I'm the only one qualified to be an Ancient Templar…yet I don't have those powers yet."

"It…doesn't matter. I…will be…with your parents…once again. Thank you…for…giving me…my…honor. Take…care of…Becile."

With that, he breathed his last breath. Rain could only sit there, knowing that Shultz now feels better for himself. Giving Shultz his honor is the only thing that allowed him to let go. Rain can hear Becile sobbing with Shultz's death while everyone else waited in silence.

"_May you rest in peace…Great Defender Shultz Razher. I promise you, I will bring back the honor that Clan Delta had, and I will avenge them if I ever do encounter this One-Winged Angel."_

As Rain stood up, he can still remember the day that Shultz came to him, telling him of the news of Clan Delta's defeat and destruction. Now, he knows why it happened and what caused Shultz to go into hiding for all of these years. Rain grasped his left arm, turned on his heel, and walked away as the last true memories of Clan Delta faded away with Shultz. Now, he must do everything in his power to protect those that he cares for, and for the clan that he's with.

"_Even though Clan Nutsy shouldn't have any involvement in this battle, they're more than likely to decide for themselves to help me with my mission to eradicate the Dark Templar…just like they did with the Ancient Templar, the Priestesses, and all of the ancient arts. They are still responsible for that."_


	9. Flower Girl

Before you begin asking, I'll answer this for you. Yes, the mysterious person in the previous chapter was Sephiroth. There are plot points that are for future plots (such as Sephiroth's appearance and crap like that).

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 9

Flower Girl

Five days has passed since Shultz's sudden death. A ceremony was given a couple days ago to honor Shultz's service with Clan Delta. At the same time, the Bernevia Palace gave Rain all of the hidden documents that they will reveal about the events of Clan Delta's last mission, which gave Rain more information behind all of this confusion. Not only that, but the Judgemaster also decided to have all the fake information regarding that day to be replaced with the truth to honor Clan Delta's service to Ivalice.

At the same time, Clan Nutsy found one other wrinkle in space as well as defeating the Totema Adrammelech; in which Adrammelech has given its service to Clan Nutsy. The only problem is that Rain cannot use it because of his blood relations between a human and a bangaa, yet the real reason is because of his Limit Break ability. Rain doesn't care if he has the Totema ability at his disposal as, to him, he'd rather fight with honor instead of using the aid of an all powerful creature. And if Rain's case with no Totema concept is true for him, it could be true for Becile as well. However, she has told Rain that she doesn't prefer the Totemas due to her abilities in the Summon spells.

In other notes, Marche has been keeping as low of a profile as possible as he's trying to make sure that the Bernevia palace doesn't catch him doing what he's doing at this moment. However, what concerns him the most is Babus, who is keeping a close eye on Marche in recent times as well.

Today, Rain has been out in the marketing streets picking up some supplies that Marche requested. He just finished making a deal with the item store owner with buying a large amount of High Potions. However, as he walked out into the street, he also can see something else that is interesting. What he's seeing is Becile and Nikolai speaking, which brought to Rain's attention right away as he's always noticing that Becile never talks to any of the other Clan members. Rain began to sneak in within hearing distance of them while looking as if he's checking what else they would need.

As he is listening, he began to understand more of the conversation between Becile and Nikolai as he caught in the middle of what Becile is saying. "…I've always felt that the Ninja that took me in wanted me to have a happy life. When he saw me in the slave market, he wanted to take me in and give me freedom. He did so and took care of me as if I was his daughter as he wanted me to refer to him as father instead of master. He gave me a happy life as he took care of me like a real parent would for their children. But…that only lasted for three years in which a gang of ruffians killed him. In turn, I also ended up in a secret market, which I was then taken in right away by my previous owner before Rain saved me."

"I feel sorry for you, Becile," Nikolai sympathized. "I do understand what it's like having to lose someone close. My sister took her own life because she couldn't take the pressure of holding the secrets of Clan Delta. She spoke to me of that day and told me to never say anything about it unless Shultz tells Rain about that day. She then told me her good-byes and left. She was found dead a few days later, sword stabbed through her heart."

Becile couldn't help but show sympathy for Nikolai, regardless of the fact that he's been over it for the past three years; and yet, she also felt something else from him. She feels that she can trust him more than anyone else next to Rain. Nikolai's kind and calm demeanor seems to have similar qualities to her kindest master, or more her father as her old master wanted her to consider him at all times. However, before any further conversation can come up, Nikolai stood up quickly for Rain as he came around the corner; however, more afraid than anything.

"S-Sir, I-I wasn't doing-"

Rain merely brought his hand up in a gesture that told Nikolai to stay calm; or in Rain's translation, to shut up because you did nothing wrong. "Nikolai, you're only speaking with my sister, and I respect that you and Becile are beginning to gain some kind of bond. I truly do think, however, that Becile is beginning to trust you more as well."

Becile looked up to her brother, wondering what it means. "Rain…what does that mean then?"

Rain looked down to his little sister, answering "It means that you're beginning to come out of that goddamn shell of yours."

Becile began to smile a little bit, knowing that Rain seems to trust her with talking to other people. Even as offensive to Nikolai as it is for Rain to speak like that, he also understands that Rain's social life isn't exactly that great. However, unknown to Becile, Rain has always wanted Becile to speak with others and become someone better than a battle hardened warrior like Rain. As they were leaving, Rain looked to his right to see a woman with a great variety of flowers that she's selling. The woman herself had long, braided brown hair with a pink ribbon to hold that hair back wearing what appears to be a pink dress with a red overcoat. She looked to her customers with her soft, green eyes as they present a kind nature. Rain decided to go over to see the various flowers that the woman is selling so that he can take some to Shultz's resting place. Before he can make the decision to buy some flowers, a group of bangaa and humans came up to her, appearing to harass her.

"Hey, pretty lady. Why don't you come back to our place and have a little fun?" the leader said.

The young lady only sat there and answered, "I'm sorry, but I'm not into that kind of "fun" that you're talking about."

"Well, then, how about we force you to come with us!"

Before they could even move up a step further, Rain decided to intervene and step in the path between them and the flower girl. "If I were you, I'd leave right now."

The clan leader began to laugh, followed by his eight other members. The clan leader then spoke to Rain, "I think you're messing with the wrong guy here, half-breed! You see, we've been in more clan wars than you can count, so we know how to fight against people like you!"

"And you don't realize that I'm the son to the clan leaders of the well respected and most decorated clan to ever exist, so I don't think you'd want to mess with me!"

"Just because you come from that kind of a family line doesn't mean that it can rub off to you!"

One of the leader's bangaa comrades went up to Rain and stood there, obviously towering over Rain's height by a foot. To Rain, however, this means nothing to him except that his opponent is a bigger target. The bangaa tried to throw a punch at Rain, but that horribly failed as the punch seemed like a drunken punch. Rain didn't need to move an inch as the punch flew by harmlessly.

"You know, if you leave now, you'll save yourselves from a hell of pain from me."

The bangaa only stood there, slurring his words as he spoke. "Sso, whyss iss it zat you won't let uss tayque thiss girl?"

Rain could only look at the drunken bangaa, knowing that this wouldn't do any good to speak, but telling the rest might help. "Because it's the honor of a Templar to do so, that's why. And if you are even able to hit me physically, I will have no choice but to retaliate."

One of the Nu Mou black mages began to set up a Fire spell, but one other member stopped him from doing so, sensing a more powerful spell being readied. They all looked back to see the young summoner next to the ninja, who had both his Masamune 100 and Masamune out for attack.

"If you dare touch my brother with that fire spell, I will unleash Ifrit's wrath on you!" Becile threatened.

All of the other members grabbed the drunken White Monk and ran off to avoid such dangers. Becile and Nikolai relaxed, knowing that the trouble is over. To Rain, however, what he saw in that White Monk is foolishness.

"_Pah! And you call yourself a White Monk?"_

Rain turned around and began to speak with the flower girl.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that young maiden," Rain apologetically said.

The girl only smiled brightly and said, "It's alright. It's not like that hasn't happened to me before. But I appreciate what you did for me."

The flower girl grabbed some flowers and set them on the counter. "Here, you can have these for no charge."

Instead of taking them right away, Rain has three gil out of his pocket and placed them on the counter. "I'm sorry. Regardless of what I do for others, I should be paying you."

Rain then picked up the flower off the counter. He then turned on his heel when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, which he then grabbed, trying to suppress the pain. He also can tell that Becile is having the same problem as him, but it luckily only lasted for a short time versus his pain. Before he could walk off, he heard the flower girl speaking to him again.

"You…have Geostigma as well?"

Rain, now surprised to hear an actual name for it, turned his head back to look at the flower girl, which her expression is now a bit more serious. The flower girl began to reach down below the counter as she pulled two flowers of green and white pedals with paper wrapped around the stem.

"Take these. One is for the other girl over there, and the other is for you. These are your invitations to the fountain in the mountains to the East. The piece of paper wrapped around it is a map to show you where exactly to go to find the fountain. Meet me there at midnight."

"Hm? Midnight…does that mean zero hour?"

"Yes."

The flower girl hung her head down, but she raised her head back up soon after with a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but we're closed now."

Rain could only stand there, watching as the flower girl began to close her shop up and pack the remaining flowers for later sales in a large carrying basket. She then strapped the basket around her shoulders, ready to leave. However, Rain came up and offered her help.

"If you need me to, do you need me to carry that for you?"

The flower girl looked to Rain with a smile on her face, answering his question. "No, I'll be okay. It's not that heavy."

The flower girl began to walk away as she began to fade in the crowds of people standing around in the market place. Rain, however, is left in question as to what's going on here. Not only does this flower girl know of the stigma that he has, but what he wonders the most is how she knows of a name to it if one doesn't exist. On the other hand, he also has to be on his guard at all times if he is to take Becile to there as he has no clue if this is a trap.

"_Regardless, I'll still take Becile with me. But…something doesn't seem right about that girl."_

Zero hour came as Rain and Becile have managed to sneak out of the pub and to the cave in the mountain that the map indicated. Just as the flower girl said, there's a fountain in the cave as to where they're to go. However, it's apparent that they're the first ones there with the exception of the flower girl.

The flower girl spoke up, welcoming her first guests. "You came. This proves that you do trust me."

Rain walked up and spoke to her. "Why is it that you wanted us to come out at this hour?"

"It's more to draw away the attention that I might receive for what I'm going to do for you all."

"Huh? All?"

Rain then looked back to the entrance to see that others are there as well. Apparently, there are other people with the stigma as well, whether they're half-breed or not, old and young; most of them being humans, vieras, and moogles. Nu mou are much rarer to see, but there are no bangaa around; not even full blooded bangaa.

"I see that you've been getting others gathered here for something."

The flower girl only stood there in front of the fountain as she began to speak to everyone. "All of you have been inflicted and endured for this long with this disease. I appreciate your cooperation as to come here, giving to me that you do trust me to help. Now, I shall give you a cure to this. I shall cure you of your Geostigma."

Soon after the flower girl spoke, the water from the fountain began to shoot up in a large pillar of water. As the water spewed out of the fountain, the water also began to spread over everyone gathered in the cave like rain. Everyone did begin to cower once the rain began to pour on them, which also included Becile. However, Rain merely looked up, confused as to what's going on. Soon after, however, Rain began to feel as if a weight is being lifted off of his left arm. He looked to his left arm as he began to see something like green steam where the stigma infected his arm is being washed away. Soon after, everyone else began to see the effects that the water is doing to them, as the stigma is being lifted off of them. Rain, however, looked to the flower girl, seeing that she's backing into the pillar of water. Rain began to run up to her to stop her as the flower girl is now within the pillar of water. As Rain reached in to grab her, he felt nothing in there as if she never went into there in the first place. He can then see streams of green light bursting from the pillar of water where the flower girl used to have been standing.

"_What the hell is going on here? Why did she disappear like that?"_

Rain could only stand there while he also listened to the other people speaking about the girl as well. Instead of waiting around, he began to walk over to Becile, who's still being astonished by the water, so that they can get going now before anyone back at the pub knows what's going on.

"Becile, we'd better get going, okay?"

Becile looked up to Rain, and complied with a nod. As they began to leave, Rain thought about this fountain and decided to commemorate this day to the flower girl, as well as making a plaque for this nameless fountain. However, Rain overheard one of the groups of people speaking about the flower girl. The only thing that interested in him is the name that they mentioned.

"_Hm…so she does have a name. Aerith Gainsborough."_


	10. Premonitions and Dedications

If you see a large gap between the times between my updating of stories, then please excuse me for that. I've been extremely busy with college.

* * *

Honor of the Rising Sun

Chapter 10

Premonitions and Dedications

Five weeks has passed since Rain and Becile have been healed of their stigma. Ever since then, they both have dramatically improved in their health as well as their combat abilities. For Rain, it was an opportunity to improve in his combat abilities as well as his training to become an Ancient Templar. His training has been going well as he spoke with Nikolai to teach him a trick that he uses during combat, which is the art of the hidden Kunai. For Nikolai, he can throw 10 Kunai, five in each hand, without a problem. For Rain, he can only use a limit of three since he much would rather not take so many at once.

A couple weeks ago, they had a run in problem with the government as all of Clan Nutsy was sent to the prisons for their involvement with Marche and his actions to destroy the crystals to return home. It didn't surprise the clan when they received the service of Exodus when Marche defeated it with Babus on his back. Thankfully, Marche went into that battle prepared and won, but by just barely. Because of that and a few other incidents soon after the battle, Judgemaster Cid declared that the Judges and the Palace are now to be separate.

Today, Rain can only sit around as Marche and a few other members of the clan are out on an important mission that Rain couldn't be involved with on his personal request. Rain has his reasons as he kept looking around in his father's notes, trying to figure something out about a dream that he had last night.

"_I don't understand. What was that dream trying to tell me?"_

Rain heard the door to his quarters open up. He looked up from the journal to see Bernardo standing there. It wasn't too long ago that Bernardo was promoted to being a Fighter. Bernardo still struggled with the new outfit, but he has been managing overall.

"Bernardo, I know you're here for some other stupid reason than to chat," Rain said as he looked back down to continue with his research.

"Actually, I'm here on Becile's request."

Rain stopped reading the journal and sat there. For Becile to request for someone other than Nikolai or Marche to speak with him would probably mean that something is wrong.

"Is…there something that she wants?"

"From what she has told me, yes there is. You've always been at the clan's side during battles, but you wanting to back down from an important battle is a bit strange to everyone. Is there something that you want to tell us?"

Rain can only sit there for a few minutes, thinking about Bernardo's question. He closed the journal and spoke, "To tell you the truth, I was just thinking about speaking to an old friend, if you don't mind."

Rain quickly left with his Bangaa Spike at hand after telling Bernardo to relay a message to Marche that he may be gone when they return. Bernardo can only wonder what this means. However, he'd rather not get involved as this is something that he can't help with.

Nightfall came as Rain kept walking up the mountain that held the nameless fountain. He wanted to go to this fountain to see if he can find any answers to his dreams as well as other personal reasons. Rain entered the cave and gazed at the fountain for a few minutes as he laid his Bangaa Spike against the cave entrance wall.

"If you don't mind, I hope you don't mind me being here," Rain stated. "…It…it was an honor for you to help my sister and me. I really am in your debt. I wish that I could have had the time to know you more out of respect. But…I don't know if you're the right person to ask, but I just wish to speak out my mind about some problems that I'm having."

Rain began to take deep breaths, trying to relax. It's not that he's nervous about speaking to a person that probably doesn't exist, but he's nervous about hearing an answer from her if she really did exist. He began to speak again. "I…I've been having these strange dreams ever since you healed us from…I believe you called it Geostigma. I've been seeing a strange weapon of sorts. It's not like a weapon that I've seen or heard of, but what I felt in my dreams…it felt as if it was real. I could sense a deep, dark aura radiating from this weapon…and I have no idea of what it could mean. Not just that, but I've been seeing these people…people who, just like me, are different in many aspects to the people that exist in that world. I've been searching my father's journals and I came across something." Rain pulled out a journal from his cloak and opened it to the marked page. "This entry was dated about ten days before Clan Delta's deployment to combat and destroy the Dark Templar. It said, 'The sword of Despair. A sword of destructive power. I've been having strange dreams about this weapon as if it was a real entity. I took some research with some of the Scholars at the local Academy and discovered that this weapon has been in this world before, or at least a piece of it. Even a small fragment from that weapon was enough for it to cause great destruction and the extinction of the Torshana district. It was soon destroyed and purified from further use. The incident, named the Torshana Massacre, occurred over 80 years ago. I've been worried that this weapon could have resurfaced again anytime soon. If this weapon ever does return, then there will be no choice but to use all of our resources to stop this destructive power.' I…guess you can say that I've inherited my father's dreams."

Rain closed the journal and placed it back within his cloak. However, he also pulled out something else in its place. The first is a handful of red flowers that are an especially rare type that can only be found at one place, which is also a very dangerous place to go to for any normal person. The second is a plaque with inscriptions engraved in it.

"I took some thought for what you did and decided to dedicate this fountain here. The flowers here are a rarity as only one place grows these flowers. I figured that you might like to have these flowers here with this fountain and plaque that I made. I also took the liberty to speak to people around town and heard a great deal about you. It seems that you travel to many parts of Ivalice for flowers and sell them in various towns and then disappear the next day for the past five months. If you didn't mind, I decided to give you a reference as most people have no knowledge of your name. I hope this name that I gave you suits you well, Aerith Gainsborough."

Rain placed both the flowers and the wooden plaque against the base of the fountain. Despite that he couldn't speak to her directly, he felt that doing this would give him more of a connection to the young flower girl as well as some relief for honoring her actions. He turned around, took his Bangaa Spike, and left the fountain to return to his clan. As he left the cave, the last thing he heard from there is a drop of water that fell in the pool of water in the fountain as the vibrant sound gave Rain a strange, yet calming feel as if she's watching from the fountain. He looked back, reading the plaque one last time.

_The Gainsborough Fountain  
__Dedicated to  
The Maiden who Travels the Planet  
_

* * *

Now, I believe I should clear this up first before I forget. "Maiden who Travels the Planet" is actually a novella. I don't quite know the details, but I just felt that title fits her well. So, yes, I do not own the novella title "Maiden who Travels the Planet" nor do I own the novella. 


End file.
